Just Married
by nerd-chan
Summary: When you're a pink haired girl who's completely intoxicated and walking down the isle with your Sex God of a bartender, the question is not I do or I don't, the question is during the morning after, when your hand is on the oh-so-finely sculpted chest.
1. Potential Breakup Song

This is the updated version, the grammatical errors I've spotted have been fixed, if you seen one that is blatantly obvious, please notify me.

Casino Royale: I just made up that name on the spot, and I know I've heard it somewhere before, but I'm too lazy to think of something original right now…

PS the legal drinking age in my story is 18 because I said so.

* * *

"Yo, I'm out right now, leave me a sexy message," Jin's voicemail played for the 5th time in a row. The sound of my grip tightening around my cell phone was audible.

Ignorant. Fool. Unaware. Stupid. Such a wonderful variety of words to describe what I was. Ayame warned me at every opportunity… But no, she would always be the jealous ex-girlfriend every time her voice chimed in my mind when I saw the not-so-subtle signs.

And I couldn't even grill him in person, because of stupid College.

I threw the cell phone in the backseat, and I pressed down on the gas pedal so hard that I began to feel my body sink into the leather seat.

Stupid Jin, cheating on me with that skank. Stupid skank for ruining our relationship. Stupid… Stupid me for not paying heed to Ayame's warnings, for ignoring the signs, for… for thinking it would be different with him. I felt so… well, yeah, _stupid_! _Everyone_ knew except _me_.

I turned into the parking lot sharply, and abruptly stomped on my break. My breath hitched as I caught sight of myself in the rearview mirrors. Face damp with tears and sweat, stray hairs clinging onto my face, black stains of mascara. I began to look past that, and look at my features. Ugly pink hair, a nose so skinny it should be called anorexic, too big, dull colored eyes… God, no wonder Jin would cheat on me. No guy like Jin would stick around with this awful looking sad excuse of a human being.

More tears dribbled down my chin, and I began to hyperventilate.

Stupid. Ugly. Worthless, girl. Stupid ugly worthless girl. Stupiduglyworthlessgirl. STUPIDUGLYWORTHLESSGIRL!

My mind taunted me as it chanted that phrase over and over; until I could see my surroundings swirl into black nothingness, even in the motionless car.

I opened my eyes after a few minutes, and began to take notice of my surroundings.

_LAS VEGAS, 15 MILES AHEAD._

I blinked twice, three times. Drinks, slots, drinks, gambling, drinks, the answer to my problems…drinks.

I smiled crookedly for the first time since I'd seen Jin with the skank.

-

-

&

-

-

The smile never faded from my lips, even as I pulled up in front of the nearest Casino.

I breathed in deeply, and pushed the glass doors open, welcomed by a gust of cold wind. I shivered a bit, and was soon greeted by a short, bald man.

"Welcome to the Casino Royale, where everyone is a winner," he grinned a wide, factitious smile, "Would you like a tour of the—"

"Where is your bar?" I asked, knowing the answer before I asked the question. I wrinkled my nose as the pungent odor of alcohol overwhelmed me.

I climbed up on a bar stool. My legs swung back and forth as I waited for the bar tender to come and greet me. Dang, these stools are so high. Do they expect giants to—Oh. My. God.

I couldn't help but stare with my jaw to the floor as the 6' 2" Sex God approached me.

"Can I take your order," he grunted, obviously annoyed by my gawking.

"Oh, er," I stumbled over my words, flustered by being caught, "I'll have a drink,"

"Clearly," He remarked dryly.

I pursed my lips into a thin line. Possibly the hottest male on Earth or not, still a bastard, he is. A hot bastard.

"Just give me your strongest drink," I snubbed.

He eyed me suspiciously, and replied, "I'll need some ID?"

Oh what the hell. A hot bastard who's going to be taught some manners, "I'll have you know I'm 19!" I harrumphed.

"Sure, sure," he smirked.

Okay, a hot bastard who's going to be taught some manners that makes me swoon.

He poured an oddly discolored drink into the glass, and slammed it down on the counter with a _CLANK_.

I pressed my nose between me fingers, and took a deep sigh.

_Bottoms up,_ I thought, as I took a swig of the drink.

And things were a blur from then on.

-

-

&

-

-

I groaned groggily as I stretched awake, and I shivered instantly at the cold. I blinked repeatedly until my eyes began to focus. I was greeted by walls that I weren't accustomed to.

"Wh…" my lip quivered, and I began to feel the area around me, and I blushed as I felt rock hard abs. I let my hand linger there, enjoying the foreign texture, and removed my hand as if it were fire when I heard the owner of the abs groan.

I shrieked so loud the windows were about the crack.

"Shut up!" I heard a familiar voice shout, and a pillow knocked me onto my back.

I turned red-faced, and looked at him. Wait… That bastard of a bartender. He was in my bed. Au naturale. As in, in the nude.

Holy shit.

"What the fuck happened last night," I shouted, my cheeks flaming.

-

Chapter 2 Teaser:

_My breath caught in my throat as I saw the pink haired vixen desperately climb onto the stool. Full, pouty lips, big almond shaped jade eyes, ample breasts, and a petite nose to perfect her features… This will not end well._

Kay so I'll update another day.

Oh and please review? That's what inspires me to update faster.


	2. The Curse of Curves

K, so I haven't been nonchalantly sipping lemonade, basking in the glory of reading such wonderful reviews, and fishing some more reviews before updating

**The chapter 2 teaser. It was a bit of a lie.** I needed a simpler description. I'm dodging replying to the reason because I don't want this A/N to drag on too long, with so many things to say. And I'm only going to answer the ones that don't _need_ to be answered.

BTW, it's a bit angsty in this chapter. But don't sweat, I'll try to incorporate humor in the other chapters, but it was a bit too necessary for the angst in this one.

In my opinion, **All the Good PenNames are Gone**, I didn't cop out in this one, because I this it explains who he is in moderation. I need to focus some attention on him because he's not as insignificant as some people probably assumed to the story. He's not a main character, I think, but not so minor his name should be easily forgotten. And thanks for the review and nice compliments!

I'm _really_ sorry to disappoint you, **xx-tenshi-xx**, and probably all but one person reading this, but there isn't a lemon! I feel terrible for having to say that. A part of me wants to keep the reviewers who were just in it for the smut in the dark so I could have their nice words, but that's not fair. So I thought I would point out now it's M for the cursing, but I've been debating for a lime with myself from the start. So I think I _might_ add a lime during the middle of the story. But don't read it for sex, this is a story based on plot. Thanks for the review!

As for the short chapter thing, **CamiUchiha**, I just wanted to get the story out there, actually. It depends on how my life is at the moment. If I do a short chapter, and the next one is short, it would be out in a fairly small amount of time. If it takes a long amount of time to update, it's probably longer. Thanks for the kind review!

_First, thanks for all the reviews. Me? I was simply freaking astonished. So I love EVERYONE who left a review. For cereal._

* * *

Ino stirred her martini indifferently with a faraway look, concern clouding her normally vibrant blue eyes.

I glanced at the drunks passed out onto the counter, seeing as no one needed my assistance, and decided to take my break.

I tossed the black apron (don't you dare question my masculinity on this) into the back of the storage closet, and dragged out the wooden chair and took a seat, folding my arms behind my head.

Tipping my chair back a little, I looked at her troubled face, "What's wrong," I asked nonchalantly.

She turned her head in my direction, and with a tilted head, she gave me a pouty look. I cringed at the sight of it. It reminded me of our grade school days, when she had a childish crush on me.

"You know that guy I've been seeing, the one with the teal eyes?" She asked, melancholy marring her tone.

I narrowed me eyes, "Don't tell me the fucker cheated on you," I stood up, and the chair seemed to groan as it retreated from behind me.

She pursed her lips into a thin line, a sour expression on her face.

"I would've liked it if it were better that way, believe it or not," She laughed cynically.

As an awkward silence passed by, she took a vicious bite out of the olive.

"What do you mean," I asked, my voice agitated. I hated to look so protective; and hell if I was going to show it again. I would be concerned either way, but, I was already wearing an apron for my job, I don't want to be look like some sensitive pussy, thanks.

"He had a girlfriend," she sighed. I could see a touch of remorse on her face, knowing she had destroyed yet another relationship, "And I know that's not anything new," insert bitter laugh here, "but I thought this guy was The One. And, I mean, you know we were together for a long time, right?" she asked me, sadness overwhelming her, now dull, blue orbs.

I couldn't help but snort mentally. While I did feel protective of her (only a little, though… yeah. An insignificant amount, I swear.) I wouldn't count it as together; she usually just had sex with the guys, not even wanting an intimate relationship. Nonetheless, I pretended to buy the (far too repetitive) 'The One' excuse, nodded chastely.

"And so, I, like, ask the guy to make a commitment to me. So one thing led to another, and we got intimate," _Hold down your lunch, for the love of God. Hold. It. Down, Sasuke,_ I mentally begged myself, "and you know what I wake up to? A note on the pillow, saying he was going to visit his girlfriend in college. I mean, I'm the kind of girl guys _leave_ other girls for!" She chided immaturely.

She rambled on, "I mean like if he left me, his girlfriend must be a porn star or something, because there is _no_ way that he would leave me for some… regular girl," she shuddered.

_A porn star. In college. Right. Sharp as ever, Ino. And—now that I think of it—that's exactly right._

Her temper seemed to flare by the second as she continuously droned on how she was superior to other girls, and there was no way a guy walked out on her.

She somehow managed to take a shot with a martini glass, her teeth grinding together after she slammed the glass onto the fragile table.

"And I mean have you looked at—Sasuke. Sasuke… SASUKE, FUCKING ANSWER ME YOU MANWHORE," she screeched, and I blinked awake from me silent nap.

"Don't call me a manwhore," I seethed. I'm sure it didn't have as much effect as I had intended, seeing as it came out like I was whining in my sleep.

"You know you liked it. Anyways, it got your attention, didn't it," She chimed musically. Heartbroken that 'The One' lost interest in her, yet still laughing her way through it. No wonder guys don't walk out on you, Ino. I opened my mouth to respond, but she held up her index finger, "Wait. Shh," she whispered.

The bar was quiet, but it wasn't anything out of the ordinary at this hour, what with passed out drunks, and all. The sound of barely audible clicks began to reach my ears.

"Jimmy Choos, stilettos. 5 inches, from the sound of it. Possibly thigh-high boots?" She murmured to herself as the clicking gradually grew more and more prominent.

I gave her a quizzical glance. She's one-of-a-kind, I'll give her that. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ino's mouth drop into a perfect 'o.'

I turned my head, and I choked on air, coughing violently. I saw a girl with… pink hair—oddly enough—and bright, bright green eyes that lit up with dim scenery.

As her eyes flitted toward mine, I tore my lingering gaze away, a little ruefully.

_This will not end well…_ was the first thought that came to mind.

I began to approach her, and let the jaw dropping begin. No matter who it was from, it would always be annoying.

I tried not to smirk as I saw her mouth hung agape. I didn't need to strain on seducing her; her hormones would do all the work.

"Can I take your order," I grunted, hopefully affectively suppressing her gawks.

"Oh, er, I'll… have a drink," She fumbled with her words, red beginning to paint her cheeks.

"Clearly," I remarked dryly. How original, a drink in a bar. Good choice, good choice.

Her lips spread into a thin, even line, and her eyes narrowed, as she replied haughtily, "Just give me your strongest drink,"

Huh. On the rebound, I'm assuming? I began to once her over. A bit short; and her facial features looked too… _innocent_.

"I'll need some ID," I arched an eyebrow up.

"I'll have you know I'm 19!" She crossed her arms defiantly, holding her chin a little higher than necessary.

"Sure, sure," I smirked. I stared deep in her eyes, and I realized what I was doing.

I was _flirting_. Uchiha's—the one thing they didn't do (besides laughing—or smiling, no smiling either) was flirt.

I tried to keep the smirk off of my face, but it just kept unconsciously spreading back into place.

I began pouring a—unidentified, might I add—liquid into her glass, and put it down harshly.

Her gaze on me seemed a little playful, yet competitive to prove her point.

She pinched her nose between her index finger and thumb, and held her breath, her cheeks inflating a little… _cutely_.

She hesitated a bit, until downing the drink in one gulp.

-

-

&

-

-

It was silent, five minutes after she took that gulp. I eyed her cautiously, and poked her doubtfully. Was she still even _alive_?

Her head snapped up abruptly, and her irises seemed to be a darker shade of green. Her eyelids hung over her eyes as if they were ten pounds, and her lower lip stuck out into a pout. It was a bit hard to believe that the innocent-looking girl that had entered the bar earlier could only be best described as _sultry_.

She hiccupped, and looked up at me.

"Wow," she breathed out, the odor of alcohol heavy in her breath, yet a sweet scent, much like cherries, drifted along with it. Suddenly, I found her on my chest, crying.

"Why'd you leave me," She sobbed into my chest, sharp, ragged, and uneven breaths parting each word. She cried out loudly, as if she were in some immense pain. The sound strained my ears a bit, even though most of it was muffled by my shirt.

She stayed that way for a bit, until continuing.

"W-W-W-Who," she stuttered uncontrollably, "is she? I-Is she really, really, p-p-p-pretty?" She sniffled, unburying her face from my chest, and beginning to wipe the tears from her eyes.

I didn't know how to respond to a question I couldn't begin to understand. Maybe the alcohol was hazing her mind a bit too much.

She continued on, as if the void of silence never existed, "B-Because if she's gorgeous, th-then I might not feel as bad," she wiped her nose with her sleeve, as if she were still 5 years old, "because then y-y-you would have the kind of girl you deserved,"

As if an X-Ray machine were in front of her chest, I could see she was broken on the inside, yet she made such selfless remarks.

She rested her chin on my chest, and her wide, dark, and red eyes bored into me as she said, "Please be happy."

I couldn't help but soften my eyes. I didn't know who the hell I was pretending to be, but it was hard not to play the role sincerely with those eyes staring into yours.

"I am," I whispered and hugged her back.

-

Thanks, guys. I don't think I would've but this chapter out as soon as I did if it were not for your wonderful reviews.

And, thankfully, I actually have an idea of what my next chapter will be!

So yes, once again, having an audience to write for makes me write **better** than I normally would, _and_ makes me update faster, so please leave one c:


	3. Anyone Else But You

(Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas/ Happy Hanukah/ Happy Kwanza/Etc)

Points to bring attention to:

1) I LIKE INO, THANKS.

2) This is a SasuSaku story.

3) Sasuke is the only male in the Naruto Universe that shall be referred to as a Sex God by I, therefore Sasuke = Bartender. Sorry if it wasn't obvious, I guess I didn't catch that.

SORRY.

Reviewers remind me why I love to write, so thank you!!!

I will admit that it feels really weird that I'm writing again. But I like the feeling. And writing, too. ALSO, the scene flips from one place to the other fast.

HINT: **People in my story are probably there for a reason.**

-

.**Ino**.

I tried not to let the pain show through smile I was wearing. It began to grow harder and harder to wear the mask of emotion I was wearing with each tenth of a second passing by. I squirmed uncomfortably as I saw them somewhat flirting as he leaned over the counter, staring deep into her eyes.

The way he would never do for me.

The worst part was that she was undebatably beautiful. It didn't matter whether you despised thin noses or if big, innocent eyes weren't your cup of tea—the serene harmony of her face made a grin spread across your face like a wildfire when you looked at it, like the laughter of a newborn.

I tried to avert my gaze from her and onto my new Jimmy Choos (that Sasuke didn't notice, nor would he ever—cue the bitter laugh once more). Oh God I wanted to look at something but _her_. I knew the curiosity was building up with each second not looking at them, but anything to indulge myself in to ignore the pain.

I unconsciously picked my head up without realizing it, until I felt an uncomfortable pang in my chest when he found something amusing in her words, smirking that undeniably sexy smirk that could make anyone swoon—regardless of gender.

I played with the end of my long ponytail, twirling the end repeatedly, sighing. Was it always that easy to forget your friend when a girl prettier than her walked into a bar?

Sasuke, who graduated at the top of our class, sharp as a whip, was so oblivious it almost brought tears to my eyes. He never did notice the striking resemblance between my last ten boyfriends—did he? The way that-one-guy who had the same, smoldering, onyx eyes. Or how Jin had the same smirk. Not even what's-his-face—the one with the _same_ freaking hair!

It's not fair how much pain _he_ can cause me. And I could never do anything about—

…!

_Unless… _I thought as I chewed on my lower lip. Sure, I ruin relationships, but not that kind. Desperate times call for desperate measures?

_If you always do the same as you do, you will always get the same as you have always gotten. _My mind chided.

I took a deep breath. I had to bring this up a notch. If I was ever going to compete with pinkie, I had to play dirty. I grabbed my clutch and ran out of the bar in a hurry (tripping on the way out, courtesy of Casino Royale, thanks.)

-

-

-

&

-

-

-

.**Itachi**.

_Beep!_

"Get the hell out," I barked, buttoning up a clean shirt. Waking up to the scent of whore is not a pleasant thing, heed my wisdom.

"Mm, 'tachi, don't be like that," Nadoni purred as she draped herself onto me, the smell of sex following not long after. She began to nibble on my ear, attempting to seduce me into giving up another dollar.

"Sebasitu, please see Naomi to the door," I dismissed her with a single wave of my hand.

"It's Nadoni!" She hissed furiously, "You're just going to dump me or something? What kind of shit is that?! I thought we were…" She feigns a sniffle. Money. That was all she was after. Greedy little wench. Just like everyone else in the world, greedy for money.

"I no longer desire your presence. Your job here is done, and mine is too."

"As you wish, sire," Sebasitu droned in his same, weary tone as he has. He drags Nadine to the door.

"Uchiha Itachi, you'll be seeing me again soon!" She screeched.

_SLAM!_

"Females and their hormones and… estrogen. Bleh." I shiver. Perhaps this is why I don't marry and sever my bonds. There is no use for such meaningless things.

"Sire, there is a fair blonde outside that asks to see you,"

"…Is this girl pretty?" I ask, trying to tie my tie properly. Fuck it. Whoever needs to see me at this hour can settle for a Clip-On tie.

At the question, Sebasitu squirms, though he has been asked this one many times. "…Quite."

"Tell her I'll be out in a minute," I sigh, not for the tiresome task of dressing, but because I know just who this is.

_

.**Sasuke**.

"Oh… Your lady-friend. She left Jin. Do you want to follow her? Is she…" The porcelain doll sniffs once more, she cannot speak the words that burn at her mouth, "the one that broke us…" her voice cracks, and can no longer continue the question.

"She is merely an acquaintance." I reply. This was the girl that Ino was droning about.

Funny how things work out.

"C'mon, I don't think it's legal to be this drunk in public," I put my coat on her, "Let me talk with my boss so he knows I'm leaving early,"

_

.**Itachi**.

"So we meet again, Ino Yamanaka," I bow, and give her a kiss on her hand. I give a charming smirk, which would normally have her swooning. Today, though, her face is pinched up into something sour and hateful.

"Save the flourish for someone who needs it. I come to you with an offer," Ino snaps. She's seen this scene before in the overplayed play, read the script forward and backward. Still, it's fun to reenact. (Translation: Itachi plays the ladies.)

_

AND THE PLOT THICKENS.

Um, haha. I plan to have a Christmas Chapter (BONUS!) Out as an apology.

Please review; it's why I even made this chapter at all. Thanks for the past reviews too, I reach each, and they are all loved and appreciated.


End file.
